(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor array panel and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are one of the most widely used flat panel displays. An LCD includes two panels provided with field-generating electrodes, a liquid crystal (LC) layer interposed therebetween, and a pair of polarizers attached to outer surfaces of the panels. The LCD displays images by applying voltages to the field-generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the LC layer, which determines orientations of LC molecules in the LC layer to adjust polarization of incident light.
Among LCDs including field-generating electrodes on respective panels, a kind of LCDs provides a plurality of pixel electrodes arranged in a matrix at one panel and a common electrode covering an entire surface of the other panel. The image display of the LCD is accomplished by applying individual voltages to the respective pixel electrodes. For the application of the individual voltages, a plurality of three-terminal thin film transistors (TFTs) are connected to the respective pixel electrodes, and a plurality of gate lines transmitting signals for controlling the TFTs and a plurality of data lines transmitting voltages to be applied to the pixel electrodes are provided on the panel.
The TFTs are easily damaged by electrostatic discharges (ESD) generated in a manufacturing process of the LCD. In order to prevent the TFTs from being damaged by the electrostatic charges, a plurality of ESD protection circuits are generally provided around edges of the LCD.
It is preferred that the ESD protection circuits exhibit good discharging characteristics and are made without an additional process step.